


Tea

by ackermom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Daddy, also:, in a vague kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange has questions about the quarterly expense reports. Erwin doesn't have answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one tumblr post

Erwin has no idea what Hange wants, but he knows she definitely wants something: the way she strolls into his office, whistling, on a sunny spring afternoon, a time when she would normally be found harassing new recruits on the importance biological studies or catching up by finally eating her first real meal in two days. Sometimes both of those things happened at the same time. More than sometimes, actually.

"We don't have anything scheduled," Erwin says when Hange invites herself in and flops wordlessly into a seat before his desk. She shrugs, uncharacteristically quiet, and simply flips through the heavy booklet in her hands.

"I just thought we should catch up," she says.

"Catch up," Erwin echoes.

Hange shrugs again, still nonchalantly ignoring him as hard as possible by scanning through her booklet and not actually reading anything. "I just wanted to see how things have been," she continues.

Finally, she glances up, and Erwin braces himself for whatever bizarre information dump is about to be thrown at him, because there's a small smile lurking at the edges of Hange's lips, and it doesn't seem like she can keep it hidden much longer. Hange's quirks don't normally unnerve him, which is something most of the Survey Corps could not say, but she's trying way too hard to be inconspicuous and he's getting impatient. 

"I just wanted to see if there's anything you'd like to share with me," Hange says, and the smirk grows even more apparent. "If there's any updates I need to know about, you know, either work or personal."

"I'm afraid I don't have any updates to share with you, of either kind."

"No?" Hange asks. She pushes her glasses up, and the sunlight streaming in through the windows behind his desk reflect vividly off the lenses, giving her an eerie glow. "No news you want to share with me? Nothing moving and shaking in Erwin's world? No new, oh, I don't know,  _people_ or  _relationships_... in your life... that you'd like to talk about?"

Erwin sighs. "Hange, I don't know what this is about, but I've got an an appointment in half an hour, and--"

"I know I don't normally handle expense reports," Hange exclaims suddenly, and she drops the heavy booklet onto Erwin's desk with a resounding thud. It's the draft expense report from this quarter, the one he just finalized and submitted for approval a few days ago. But what--

"But I was going back through this one," Hange says, and she starts manically flipping through the pages, this time on the hunt. "I was looking for the budget that we'd agreed upon for my next titan experiment, because I had forgotten to write down my budget for materials-- I mean, Moblit wrote it down somewhere, but he lost it, so I sent him on a goose chase for it before I realized I could just borrow a copy of the expense report and find my numbers there, he's probably still looking, the poor guy-- anyways--"

"Hange," Erwin says, exasperated, and Hange flips directly to the page she was searching for. 

"A-hah," she exclaims, slapping her hand on the page. "Here it is."

Erwin cranes his neck to see it, but she tears the booklet away, holding it up close to her face to read.

"Anyways, I just happened to open to this page, and lo and behold, look what I found in the headquarters expense budget you personally wrote and reviewed: black tea, two crates, 15 gold coins. Which, by the way, is not only a staggering amount to pay for tea, but is just a few coins shy of my entire research budget for the quarter."

Hange slams the book shut. She leans back in their chair, the cockiest smirk blooming across her face as she stares at Erwin, who does his noblest to play a poker face.

"Now," Hange says, her voice low, her grin wide, "I happen to know that you are much more partial to coffee, but someone's got to be drinking this fancy black tea, because I haven't see hide nor hair of it around the kitchens. It's strange, isn't it, how it's listed as a necessity item, even though it's clearly a luxury meant for one person. So tell me straight, Erwin..."

She leans in close, hunched over in her chair, her glasses glinting dangerously in the sun as she flashes Erwin the most shit-eating grin he's ever seen:

"Are you, or are you not, Levi's sugar daddy?"

Erwin is still trying to work out an answer that night when Levi is riding him.

"You're being awfully quiet," Levi says. He's wrapped one of Erwin's hands around his cock, jerking their thumbs up and down together with the rhythm of his hips, but Erwin remains unfazed, watching Levi's expression soften as he lets Erwin's hand go. "If you don't want to do this--"

"No, it's not that," Erwin says immediately, and he reaches up to cup Levi's chin. Levi scowls, turning away, and Erwin switches hands. "Sorry. I know you don't like your own fluids on your face."

"For the record, I don't like anyone's fluids on my face."

Erwin smiles, drawing his hand under Levi's jaw. He raises his head, and Levi bends down to meet him in a kiss before pulling away and thrusting himself back onto Erwin's cock. Erwin watches him, one hand lazily falling over his brow, the other draped over Levi's knee. Levi's body pulses as he pushes himself up and down. Erwin watches, almost amused by the sight, as Levi groans to himself, digs his nails into Erwin's stomach, and bites his lip in that way he does. Erwin hums.

"Do you think I give in to you too easily?" he asks, and Levi glares down at him.

"Are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna come?"

"...are those two things mutually exclusive?"

"I'm not sitting on your dick for my own shits and giggles. Well... I guess-- whatever. The answer's yes, pick one."

"Ah, sorry," Erwin sighs, running his hands over Levi's thighs. "I'm just distracted."

"Well, Commander," Levi breathes, and he takes Erwin's hand again, guiding his thumb over the head of his cock, "maybe you should stop talking," he says as he pumps Erwin's hand up and down his shaft, "and start paying attention to the things that matter."

Erwin smiles up at him. "Okay, baby."

Levi freezes. "What the hell did you call me?"

"Nothing! Nothing, look, I'm paying attention, that's the way you like it, isn't it? Levi, don't make that face, I'm trying. Okay, okay, I'll stop talking..."


End file.
